If I Didn't Have You
by tiff0795
Summary: Phineas, with a little help from Ferb, writes a song for Isabella to tell her exactly how he feels about her.


**A.N.: Hey, everyone! So, I just kind of wanted to write a shortish fanfic because I have not had the means to the past couple of months but at the beginning of this month, I bought a laptop, so now I can write stories and upload them and what not with no set time limit like I had before. I have been trying to at least post one fanfic per my major grouping explaining what exactly went down and what's going to happen, so this won't be all that good, fair warning. I do plan on making a Phineas and Ferb/ How to Train your Dragon/ All Grown Up cross-over fic and I think I may have what I want to do with that, so if you are in to them, you can look forward to that. Even if you're just into one and want to see how I incorporate all of them together, that's great. Like I said, this is on the spot, so it won't be great and also I am trying to get out of writer's block, so I'll just stop talking so we can truck right through this. We'll do it together.**

Phineas had always been on the nerdy side, but that's one of the things Isabella loved most about him. Since they've gotten older, Phineas has gotten more control balancing his fan impulses with Ferb and learning how to turn it down around Isabella. Though he's never told her that his feelings to him, he has tried to desperately work up the nerve to do so. Isabella had come to terms that Phineas would not feel the same why to her that she did to him, at least not anytime soon. Little did she know what he and Ferb were planning.

"How do you think this sounds?" Phineas asked.

"Phin, you've known each other for nearly sixteen years now," Ferb said, getting irritated with Phineas' unique blend of perfectionism and stalling. "Be a man."

"Wrong song," Phineas said. "And how are you and Vanessa doing?"

Ferb glared at him. "She is married, that was small crush from middle school."

"Small as in you proposed to her first but she said no because she could go to the bar and you still had to be home before dark?" Phineas asked.

"I did not propose to her, it was a joke," Ferb said. "We're just friends."

"Friends don't get down on one knee with a home-made diamond ring," Phineas said.

Ferb glared at him. "The song is terrible. She'll hate you forever and you'll have to change your name to Percy and live in Manhattan."

"Thanks, bro, I knew I could count on you," Phineas said. "So, how is the mix going?"

"Well, I think I have something pretty decent," Ferb said. "It's a mix between the romance track and the jazz ensemble."

"So Microsoft's Music Maker Jam?" Phineas asked.

"D.J. Ferbulous Isaiah Fletcher throwing down some sick beats to my brother from another mother," Ferb said, crossing his arms.

Phineas laughed. "And to think there was a point when you would hardly ever talk." Ferb smiled and shrugged.

"Do you want to record the vocals now?" Ferb asked.

"Do you have a microphone ready?" Phineas asked.

"Yep," Ferb said, taking a microphone from his night stand and untangling the cord.

"And the lighting fixtures and green screen for the music video?" Phineas asked.

Ferb looked at him annoyed. Sighing, he opened a drawer beside his bed and pulled out a bright green fabric.

"Ferb, I was kidding," Phineas said as Ferb put the green screen on his bed.

"Nope, you already said it," Ferb said, grabbing a golf club and some duck tape. He positioned the microphone on the golf club and started taping them together to make a boom mic. "Now get me two umbrellas, flashlights, and microphone stands."

"Well, if you insist," Phineas said, tossing two flashlights to his brother.

"If it will keep you quiet," Ferb said, finishing making the boom mic and lifting the mic up so that it was right above Phineas. "I will bully you into doing it."

"I could not have asked for a more supportive brother," Phineas said, handing him their umbrellas.

"Do you want to record the vocals now as I set this up?" Ferb asked as he turned the flashlight on and taped it to the handle of he umbrella.

"Sure, what should I do?" Phineas asked.

"First, put these headphones on," Ferb said, handing him his headphones. They were studio headphones that glowed different colors. "It makes you instantly look like a D.J."

Phineas obeyed and bobbed his head to humor Ferb. Ferb chucked and shook his head. "Now, take this," Ferb said handing Phineas his laptop.

"Oh, thank you, it's far too dangerous to go alone," Phineas said, taking the laptop.

Ferb laughed. "Save it," he said. "I have everything all set up already. Go record it in the bathroom, the acoustics are better."

"Alright," Phineas said, grabbing the lyrics. "When I come back, I expect studio lighting with the green screen set up and a camera."

"In the time that it takes you to record that song? I could do it myself and film the video by myself before Mr. Perfect is done recording his song," Ferb said.

"Wow, I have to thank Vanessa. If she would have never turned you down, who knows how quiet you would have been?" Phineas asked.

Ferb glared at his brother. "Go record your song before I have to hurt you."

Phineas chuckled and went to the bathroom. He closed the door and listened to the music Ferb had mixed. After listening to it, he recorded the song. His heart was beating out of his chest the entire time, but it was a wonderful feeling nonetheless. After he finished, he listened back to it with Ferb's music. He was surprised at how satisfied he was with the first take. It was exactly how he had mentally prepared for it. He then went back into the bedroom to find Ferb had followed his instructions to a tee.

"Wow, that was pretty fast," Ferb said.

"Well, I just did one take and I liked it," Phineas said.

"Wow, that was unexpected, do you think we can do that with the video?" Ferb asked, setting the camera on the tripod.

"I think a little bit of editing will have to be done with the video," Phineas said.

"Darn," Ferb said, turning on the camera. Phineas handed Ferb his laptop back and took the headphones out of the port. "Alright, I'm going to put this on and you are going to do whatever it is you do," Ferb said, putting the laptop on his bed.

"Alright," Phineas said, getting into position in front of the green screen. Ferb turned on the song and Phineas recorded the video. Ferb was impressed at how involved his brother was in all of this. He could honestly say that this was Phineas' gift.

After the video was recored, Ferb uploaded it onto his laptop and let Phineas have free range with the editing. After about a hour, Phineas was satisfied and burned it onto a DVD.

"So, tomorrow?" Ferb said.

"Yes, tomorrow is the day," Phineas said as the DVD was finishing.

"Tomorrow is the day for?" Ferb asked.

Phineas sighed. "Tomorrow is the day that I'm going to tell Isabella how I feel about her," he said, taking the DVD out.

"Good, now let's get some sleep before you change your mind again," Ferb said.

Phineas sighed, shut down the computer and turned off the lights. "You make me sound like a wishy-washy love bird," he said, crawling into bed.

"All I'm saying is that I didn't think twice when I proposed to Vanessa," Ferb said.

"So, Phineas, what were you so hell bent on showing me that I had to drop everything and come over at this exact second?" Isabella asked the next morning as she walked in the front door.

"I just have to show you this amazing thing I made and I want you to see it first," Phineas said, gesturing for her to sit on the couch.

"Alright, then, where is it?" Isabella asked.

"Ferb has it in our room, we'll go get it," Phineas said. He turned to go up the stairs when Ferb came out of the music room with a keyboard.

"Ah, Ferb, what are you doing?" Phineas asked.

"We had a slight technical difficulty," Ferb said, then stepped beside Phineas to whisper to him. "The DVD won't work."

"What do you mean it won't work?" Phineas hissed in a whisper.

"I don't know, I tried it in our DVD player and it didn't work. You didn't save it as a project or something, did you?" Ferb whispered.

Phineas thought about and sighed. "Yeah, I think I did."

"Well, don't worry, I wrote some sheet music to the song," Ferb said. He handed Phineas a few sheets of paper. "Here are the lyrics, sing it for her."

"What choice do I have now?" Phineas asked. Ferb set up the keyboard. "Alright, Isabella, a minor change of plans. I originally had it recorded but it seams I have to do it live."

"Do what live?" Isabella asked.

"Phineas wrote you a song," Ferb said.

"Aww," Isabella cooed.

"Way to spoil it," Phineas said.

"Now for the song composed by Phineas Flynn with Ferb Fletcher accompanying him on keyboard," Ferb said, ignoring his brother. Phineas sighed as Ferb started playing. He did that on purpose so Phineas wouldn't back out.

"If I didn't have you, life would be blue. I'd be Dr. Who without the TARDIS," Phineas said.

Isabella laughed, clearly seeing where this was going. Phineas looked at his brother and they smiled at each other as Phineas continued.

_A candle without a wick_

_A Watson without a Crik_

_I'd be a Halloween treat without a trick_

_I'd be cheese without the mac_

_Jobs without the Wozniak_

"He'd be solving exponential equations that uses bases not found on your calculator, making it much harder to crack," Ferb interjected. Phineas chuckled and kept going.

_I'd be an atom without a bomb _

_A dot without the com_

_And the only girl I'd love would be my mom_

"And the only girl he'd love would be our mom," Ferb echoed. Isabella smiled and Ferb shrugged. Phineas took a breath and started the next verse.

_Ever since I met you, _

_You turned my world around_

_You've supported all my dreams and all my hopes_

_You're like Uranium-235_

_And I'm Uranium -238_

_Almost inseparable isotopes_

_I couldn't have imagined _

_It'd take me sixteen years to tell ya_

_That I really do love you, Isabella_

Isabella smiled at the two brothers as they both played on. It was a touching moment, she was so excited that all these years, Phineas was just too shy to say anything. She was about to cry, until Ferb started swaying to his own music to make her laugh again. Phineas continued to sing.

_If I didn't have you_

_Life would be dreary_

_I'd be string theory without any string_

_I'd be binary code without a one_

_A cathode ray tube without an electron gun_

"He'd be Firefly, Buffy, and Avengers without Joss Whedon," Ferb sang. Phineas chuckled and continued.

_I'd speak a lot more Klingon _

_Heghlu'meH QaQ jajvam_

"And the only girl he'd love would be our mom," Ferb said. Isabella laughed and Phineas picked up.

_Ever since I met you_

_You turned my world around_

_You're my best friend and my lover_

_We're like changing electric and magnetic fields_

_You can't have one without the other_

_I couldn't have imagined_

_It'd take sixteen years for me to tell ya_

_That I really do love you, Isabella_

That's when Isabella really would have cried, if not for Ferb putting his own spin on it. "I know it was hard, waiting sixteen years Isabella," Ferb sang "but on the bright side, it didn't turn out like Vanessa!"

Isabella laughed and stood up as Ferb finished the song. She hugged Phineas. He was going to say something, but for the first time, words escaped both of them. For once, they knew exactly what the other was thinking. "That was really sweet," Isabella said "even if it was a total rip-off of Howard's song to Bernadette in the Big Bang Theory."

"That's what you get for making her watch it," Ferb said as Phineas playfully groaned.

Isabella hugged Ferb. "Thanks for doing that, Ferb, Phineas must have kept you busy," she said.

"Oh, you have NO idea," Ferb said. Phineas rolled his eyes and joined his brother and-for the first time ever calling her this-his girlfriend.


End file.
